


Fatum Servus

by VeeSlava



Category: No Fandom, Original Work, Uncategorized Fandoms-Fandom
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, F/M, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Romance, Science Fiction
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 11:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6326848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeeSlava/pseuds/VeeSlava
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Durante mucho tiempo te gustó mirarla, la miraste con la misma intensidad que durante siglos miraste genios, artistas, héroes y leyendas vagar por la tierra y dejar su huella. Te gustaba mirar su personalidad explosiva, su cabello rojo fuego y sus caminos que aparecían y desaparecían siempre llevando nombres de hombre atados a ellos. De la mano de aquella niña que se creía la reina del baile aprendiste que a pesar de los siglos que transcurrieran, de que te acusaran de no tener corazón o sentimientos, si los tenías y durante años...sentiste con ella.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fatum Servus

**Author's Note:**

> no me maten!! lo sé todos se estarán preguntando que hago publicando este one-shot después de semanas de ausencia y sin dar noticia alguna sobre las actualizaciones de Inferno, pero, no se preocupen que esta semana serán recompensados con su dosis necesaria de Emma y Luciano. Estoy publicando esta historia porque como pudieron notar este no es un fic escrito solo porque si, es un regalo que necesitaba publicar en esta fecha para que tuviera sentido para mi y para las personas a quienes les pertenece. Espero que les guste.
> 
> Dedicado a la mujer más importante de mi vida y al hombre que a pesar del tiempo, la distancia y los caprichos del destino, la amó hasta su último suspiro.  
> A un año sin ti, donde quiera que estés.

Desde hace siglos te has dedicado a observar, vives de ello, respiras de los cambios que se producen en el mundo mientras tu permaneces inexorable, siempre igual, pero el paso del tiempo te ha enseñado que si eres capaz de sentir, de mirar como las pequeñas lucecitas que representan los miles de mortales vagan por la tierra y sentir con ellas. Los has visto reír, llorar, sufrir, amar y temer. Pero el mundo cambia y los dones que posees que antes eran temidos y respetados ahora simplemente yacen en el olvido, recuerdas a los antiguos griegos y su temor, fresco en tu memoria de una forma que ni el paso del tiempo es capaz de borrar, nunca has sido súbdita de los relojes ni sientes el peso de los años, recuerdas las túnicas blancas y las ganas de comprender el mundo, recuerdas el miedo que le profesaban a los dioses, sin duda alguna tu época más gloriosa.

Sin embargo aún te gusta mirar, aunque los tributos no estén ahí, aunque el respeto y el temor ya no exista, tu continuas viendo los hilos que ahora rompen balas en lugar de tus tijeras, te gusta observar el mundo con esos ojos que lo ven todo y nada la vez, que ven los caminos que surgen y los que desaparecen. Ves los hilos de colores que envuelven a los humanos, que los atan a las personas que aparecen en sus vidas, los hilos que aparecen y se extinguen como un suspiro, sin apenas notarse, algunos frágiles como el cristal y otros fuertes como cadenas, aquellos que pueden enredarse o tensarse pero jamás romperse, brillantes y cegadores o oscuros como el petróleo. Dorado para la vida el único que jamás se mezcla con otros y que brilla con luz propia que tarde o temprano se apaga, rojo para el amor, verde para la amistad. Blancos para la hermandad, negros para la enemistad, azul para la familia. Te gusta mirar a grandes héroes cuyos hilos brillan con fuerza cegadora, atrayendo a todos, destinados a bañarse en gloria volverse leyendas y morir jóvenes. Te gusta mirar historias épicas de romance que llenan de suspiros los corazones y le dan esperanza al mundo, te gusta mirar amantes unidos por hilos rojos indestructibles que nacen desde el fondo de sus almas.  
Has mirado durante siglos a genios, científicos, artistas y rebeldes que en su momento fueron incomprendidos y ahora aclamados, los viste brillar de la misma forma en la que sin falta los has visto caer a todos. Miras con la misma devoción historias simples, esas que aunque no terminan en libros de cuentos te llenan el corazón, que miles de veces te acusaron de no tener, de una calidez extraña parecida a la ternura y a veces de una angustia que bien podría llamarse tristeza. Los ves a todos pero es esa misma curiosidad que te ha gobernado siempre lo que te lleva a mirarla durante mucho tiempo, con su cabello rojo fuego, su personalidad explosiva y sus caminos que aparecen y desaparecen llevando nombres de hombre atados a ellos, durante mucho tiempo, te gustó mirar a Miranda. 

La primera vez que te interesas en ella es una chiquilla que juega a creerse adulta, enamorada de la vida, de las luces de neón que brillan en los locales nocturnos con toda la magia de los ochenta embriagando una ciudad latina. La noche es joven, las luces brillan, los cuerpos se balancean mientras ella cabello alborotado, minifalda y tacones altos y su mejor amiga se desgarra la garganta cantando a todo volumen la canción que suena mientras las luces de la bola de discoteca centellean por todo el lugar. Recuerdas que te gustaba su estilo, tomándose la vida de a tragos, disfrutando todo, viviendo el momento al límite, sin miedo, haciendo estupideces de las cuales se reiría con sonrisas nostálgicas cuando tuviera que crecer, también es inevitable recordar que fue una de esas noches entre licor y música, sintiéndose la reina del baile, cuando lo conoció a él. 

La primera vez que ellos se ven se te queda grabada en las pupilas como la espectadora silenciosa que has sido siempre. Cabello oscuro, ojos claros repletos de picardía, barba recortada, sonrisa atrayente que contrasta con el cuerpo fibroso y altura considerable como para no dejarla pasar, incluso tu lo encuentras interesante, Miranda no deja mirarlo y él parece igual de atraído. Parecen un par de imanes que chocan en una abarrotada pista baile donde ella se mueve como si fuera el único lugar al que pertenece en el mundo y sin embargo no son sus hilos los que se juntan, porque el de ella ya está unido a alguien más, alguien de ojos azules y mirada vigilante. 

Ves los dos hilos, los dos caminos atándose a Miranda, ves una boda del brazo del hombre de los ojos azules. Ves su carácter fuerte y su gusto por las faldas. Ves gritos y armas buscando intimidar sin llegar a dispararse nunca, también ves que la ama, que la cela con toda la ira de macho dominante que los hombres mortales suelen tener creyéndose dueños de las almas y las decisiones ajenas. Ves dolor y lágrimas en una historia que al decir si frente al altar comenzó su cuenta regresiva para desaparecer, porque el hombre de ojos azules es el amigo perfecto y el peor compañero de vida para cualquiera, no sólo para Miranda. Ves el camino junto al hombre de cabello oscuro, sonríes al mirar en el fondo de su alma mientras tus dedos acarician el hilo dorado que late bajo tus dedos, el hilo de su vida. Sonríes al mirar los sueños de libertad, de marcharse de la tierra que lo vio nacer hacia una ciudad que jamás duerme, ves a un futuro médico que desea comerse el mundo y vivir a su manera, sin ataduras, sin convencionalismos, buscando una compañera de vida con cabello de fuego sin velos ni coronas, sin matrimonio ni hijos que tengan cabida en su vida. 

Dejas de mirarla cuando la decisión está tomada, algo en el fondo de tu garganta pulsa por gritar aunque sabes que no serás escuchada. Los antiguos dones de los humanos se perdieron hace mucho. Ya no te miran o te escuchan de la misma forma en la que ya no te veneran; los niños no conocen tu nombre y a pesar de saber, de tener la sabiduría de siglos y los ojos que ven el presente, el pasado y el futuro, nunca has podido intervenir en las decisiones humanas. Tú sólo ves caminos aparecer y desaparecer cada uno llevando a un destino diferente, un destino del que incluso tú eres esclava. Ves a Miranda acercarse al altar con un velo y una sonrisa tirante en los labios, pequeñas dudas relegadas en el fondo de la mente, convenciéndose de que este es el camino correcto, al final del pasillo de la iglesia vigilantes ojos azules sonríen posesivos, complacidos con el sabor de la victoria en los labios. En el mismo lugar en el mismo instante, en uno de los bancos de la iglesia el médico sonríe nostálgico, deseándole suerte a la mujer de cabello rojo con la que él quería compartir su vida. 

Pierdes de vista el hilo dorado y a la pequeña Miranda ahora mujer durante un par de años, después de todo el trabajo nunca se acaba y tus ojos deben vigilar a otros miles de mortales. Mirar sus vidas. Mirarlos recorrer sus caminos y al final cuando la luz del hilo se apague, cortarlos para darle descanso a sus almas, para que su energía se recicle y a partir de ellos nazca otro hilo, bendita suerte la de los mortales de tener la oportunidad de volver, de vivir de nuevo como un lienzo en blanco. Cuando tus ojos vuelven a buscarla ves nuevos hilos formándose a su alrededor, el hilo rojo que la unía al hombre de ojos claros al que le murmuró su primer si frente a un altar ha desaparecido hace tiempo, lleno de nudos y fracturas que terminaron por arruinarlo. Terminando su historia con una firma en documentos destinados a separar las mismas vidas que juraron permanecer juntas. Un incipiente hilo verde comienza a formase entre ellos después de algún tiempo, el mismo tiempo que pasa inexorable curando todo lo que pudo haber sucedido en el pasado, el trazo verde de una amistad que tú que todo lo ves, sabe, durará hasta el final de los tiempos. 

El joven médico vuelve a aparecer en la ecuación, esperanzas renovadas mientras en un momento excéntrico que quedara grabado en sus memorias para el resto de sus vidas. En el capot un carro costoso en una plaza con una botella de champaña y perros calientes de un famoso carrito, él le propone marcharse. Escapar de la ciudad que los había visto nacer y crecer a buscar un rumbo diferente, un futuro juntos bajo las alas de una tierra que promete cumplir los sueños, por un instante ella esta tentada a aceptar; lo sabes al mirar su gesto vacilante, la forma en la que medita por un instante todas las posibilidades, también sabes cuál será la respuesta cuando la contemplas desviar la mirada. Ves al doctor desaparecer entre las nubes, en un avión, buscando sus sueños en una tierra con un billón de luces, en una ciudad con marquesinas tan brillantes que casi resultan cegadoras, Nueva York le abre las puertas al doctor que añora la libertad, mientras que en la casa que dejó sin mirar atrás ni una vez, en la vida de Miranda aparece Joaquín. 

Décadas después recuerdas a la chica de cabello rojo fuego que enfrentaba a la vida sin miedo, que gritaba verdades a los cuatro vientos y no se intimidaba ni siquiera con un arma y unos furiosos ojos azules apuntando hacia ella, pero la pequeña Miranda no está cuando vuelves a mirarla después de que escogió su camino y los demás destellos desaparecieron. En su lugar consigues a una mujer herida que llora aferrándose a un camino que desaparece frente a sus ojos, ella ve los ojos oscuros que había escogido, los ojos cultos pero arrogantes de Joaquín que en otra época resultaban completamente encantadores, tan diferentes de los pozos de colores claros que siempre le habían gustado a la pelirroja. Ve al hombre con el que creía compartiría el resto de su vida mirarla sin verla realmente, sin rastro alguno del sentimiento de amor que un día brillo con intensidad en sus pupilas, ahora en su lugar solo hay cansancio, hastío y dolor. 

Miranda ahora tiene dos hijos y un hombre que se le escapa como agua entre los dedos, un hombre que la mira como quien mira a una desconocida. Ella tampoco lo reconoce, se da cuenta de que se aferra a un fantasma, a los restos desaparecidos de dos jóvenes que creían que tenían el mundo por delante, un mundo que les quedó grande y que acabó por escupir a dos adultos cansados, sin tiempo y con sueños que son sólo fantasías desaparecidas entre los problemas de los grandes, entre la realidad de un mundo que puede ser increíblemente cruel con las ilusiones humanas. Miranda recuerda ojos claros en medio de pistas de baile en un pasado lejano, se mira a sí misma en el espejo buscando a la chica que alguna vez se sintió la reina del baile y que no le tenía miedo a la vida. Busca lo que fue alguna vez entre las incipientes canas en su cabello ahora castaño claro con mechas de distintos tonos de rubio gracias al tinte, en sus ojos surcados por ligeras arrugas propias de quien se acerca a pisar los cincuenta. Busca a la niña, a la veinteañera entre el cuerpo ahora menos esbelto y con mas curvas. Busca sus sueños y sus esperanzas entre sus ojos cansados, simplemente no están y ella no sabe en qué momento todo desapareció. 

Algunos dirían que la experiencia vuelve a los mortales sabios, que la vida los hace madurar. Tú que has visto a miles de ellos, sabes que no es cierto. Has visto jóvenes arriesgados volverse adultos temerosos, aventureros perder su espíritu y almas libres ahogadas por cadenas. La experiencia le había quitado la ingenuidad a la chica que bailaba por toda la ciudad en un pasado, que incluso a ti, se te antoja demasiado lejano, ¿Las experiencias, las lágrimas y el dolor la habían vuelto sabia? No lo sabías. De lo que si tenías certeza era que la habían vuelto temerosa de la vida, de la soledad, de la incertidumbre que antes representaba una aventura y que ahora solo significaba dolor y miedo ante lo desconocido, ante la falta de rumbo. Muy pocas veces te habías interesado en intervenir en las vidas de aquellos a los que te dedicabas a mirar, al verla deseas casi con desesperación humana intervenir, pero el destino tiene sus propias formas de jugar y es el mismo, el que presenta la oportunidad en la vida de la mujer en la que se había convertido la pelirroja que te había gustado observar por mucho tiempo. Una llamada, una conversación extrañada y la entrega de un número de teléfono son lo único que se necesita para que la perspectiva cambie y un nuevo camino, cegadoramente brillante se abra ante tus ojos y aparezca en la vida de Miranda. 

El joven doctor ha cambiado con los años, el cuerpo otrora esculpido y torneado continua atractivo aunque luciendo algunas incipientes curvas, las canas le bañan con orgullo las sienes, los ojos tienen pequeñas arruguitas que se afilan cuando sonríe, pero los iris continúan como si no hubiera pasado ni un instante, igual de picaros, vivaces y llenos de expectativa por la vida. Fiel a sus creencias sigue viviendo libre, sin ataduras, sin hijos corriendo en el exquisitamente decorado departamento con vista al parque más famoso de Nueva York, sin anillo en su dedo o hilo rojo que lo ate a alguien más. Si tuvieras un cuerpo material, quizás sonreirías al ver el hilo que a pesar de tantos años continua ahí, latiendo inagotable esperando su oportunidad, rojo opaco por el paso del tiempo y la distancia, pero aún existente cruza el mar y casi todo el continente para continuar atado a Miranda. No sabes que lo impulsa, y estas segura de que él tampoco lo sabe, quizás sea solo un momento caprichoso del destino moviendo sus propias influencias para que algunos hechos inexplicables parezcan coincidencias afortunadas. 

Alejandro se siente nostálgico después de casi veintidós años fuera de la tierra que lo vio nacer y crecer, nostálgico por la mujer pelirroja de ojos verdes que le devuelve la mirada en la foto que ha mantenido durante años en el mismo lugar de su escritorio, nostálgico de su tierra a pesar del éxito que ha tenido como médico en tierra extranjera. La nostalgia lo llama a marcar un número que espera continué siendo el mismo y la cambiada voz de la mejor amiga de la mujer que amaba le devuelve un saludo extrañado a través del auricular del teléfono, la conversación es monótona hasta que la pregunta surge entre ellos ¿Miranda? La sorpresa inunda las duras y maduras facciones de Alejandro al escuchar los pormenores. Dos hijos. Verónica con 18 años recién cumplidos y Eduardo de 8. Un matrimonio en ruinas del que sólo falta firmar los papeles de divorcio y una Miranda hecha pedazos. Las mismas caprichosas casualidades del destino son las que hacen que el doctor decida pedir el número de la mujer con la que a pesar de haber perdido contacto al subir a ese avión, jamás abandonó en sus pensamientos. 

Los miras ponerse en contacto, miras la extrañeza y la timidez propia de aquellas personas que no han sabido la una de la otra en tantos años. Miras el temor de Miranda, las ansias casi desesperadas de Alejandro pero sobretodo miras la esperanza, la esperanza surgiendo como una pequeña flor entre los escombros, entre dos personas que se están reconociendo de nuevo a través del tiempo y la distancia gracias a las pantallas de los celulares, juntando las piezas faltantes entre la imagen de los jóvenes que se despidieron en un carro elegante y los adultos que son ahora, tan parecidos y a la vez tan diferentes a lo que fueron alguna vez.  
El nerviosismo se mezcla con las ansias ante la posibilidad de un encuentro, ante la posibilidad de una vida juntos después de meses de mensajes fluyendo entre lado y lado. Miranda se debate entre la ilusión más propia de una chiquilla como su hija que de una mujer de su edad y la desconfianza de los adultos, esa que le susurra que debe andarse con cuidado que ya no es tan joven, ya no es tan ingenua, que a pesar de todo continua herida y que ya su vida no le pertenece solo a ella para equivocarse, que ya no tiene la ilusión de los cuentos de hadas. Sin embargo la fecha llega, un hotel con nombre renacentista es el punto de encuentro, Miranda tenía años sin sentirse tan ansiosa, Eduardo no está muy seguro de lo que sucede a su alrededor sólo que conocerán al amigo extranjero de su madre en ese hotel elegante que promete una buena cena, Verónica siente el corazón latir acelerado por la emoción. Miranda le ha hablado durante semanas de su amor del pasado, tanto que la joven de cabello rizado y ojos oscuros casi siente que ya conoce al doctor extranjero. Y contemplándolo todo tú te sientes casi tan ansiosa como los mortales a los que no has dejado de observar desde que el sol iluminó la tierra ese día. 

Ves a Verónica conectar con Alejandro al instante, nunca lo habías notado, quizás demasiado distraída entre los miles de mortales que observas diariamente, entre los hilos que nacen y los que se apagan y la expectativa que este encuentro le producía a tu alma inmortal más ansiedad de la que recuerdas haber sentido en siglos, pero Verónica aún con los ojos oscuros y un parecido pasmoso a Joaquín tiene el mismo brillo que Alejandro, el mismo deseo de libertad palpita con la misma intensidad que un día llevó a un joven doctor de ojos claros a buscar el éxito lejos de su tierra. La niña en cuerpo de adulta escucha fascinada historias de la ciudad que jamás duerme, de la vida que siempre ha añorado abriéndose paso frente a sus ojos. Ve en el hombre que dice haber amado a su madre toda la vida todo lo que admira, el éxito, la ambición, la libertad, la cultura, el intelecto. Alejandro es alguien que puede entrar en su corazón con una facilidad que casi resulta ridícula pero se dice así misma, mientras mira a su madre sonrojada con los ojos brillantes compartir miradas cómplices con ese extraño, que mientras ella sea feliz no importa tanto dejarse conquistar por el encanto que desborda aquel hombre. 

Ves su futuro, el de todos los ahí presentes surgiendo frente a tus ojos únicamente gracias a ese encuentro. Ves la desconfianza inicial de Eduardo transformarse en risas, lo ves entre ventanales del departamento de Alejandro aprendiendo un idioma que hasta ese momento era desconocido mientras se viste con un uniforme elegante, pantalón caqui, chaqueta azul y corbata, para ir al colegio. Ves a Verónica exquisitamente vestida a la mejor usanza de la moda neoyorkina recorrer la ciudad con una sonrisa tan brillante como las marquesinas cegadoras de la ciudad, ves vacaciones en lugares exóticos, risas estridentes por el día y sosegadas conversaciones por la noche, ves a Verónica y Alejandro leer en el sofá al amparo de la chimenea con una copa de vino y el silencio cómodo como única compañía. Eduardo aprende esgrima, está en quinto grado y quiere ser ingeniero robótico, le gusta el sol ocultándose tras los arboles en central Park, odia los musicales de Broadway que tanto le fascinan a su hermana, adora su cuarto con una pared blanca que está ahí únicamente para que el la decore como mejor le parezca, transformers un mes, animes al otro, la pared blanca cambia tan constantemente que es difícil llamarla de otra manera, le encanta la arena en los hamptons y las vacaciones al lado de Alejandro y su madre. 

Verónica tiene 22, se debate entre la vida en su país natal estudiando medicina y su vida de ensueño cuando pisa la que ahora considera su verdadera ciudad, su verdadero hogar. Ríe como una chiquilla a lomos de un caballo jugando polo con los hijos de los amigos del hombre que llama “padrastro” con cariño infinito, esos que hace dos años eran completos desconocidos y que ahora puede llamar sus amigos. Ama con locura al par de Dalmatas que tienen como mascotas y los que insistió en tener durante meses hasta conseguirlo. Se siente completa caminando por las calles con Dorian y Sherlock a sus costados, toda energía de cachorros mientras que Eduardo siempre hiperactivo parece volverse el doble al estar junto a los perros. Adora las noches de navidad, esas en las que Alejandro manda a traer a las abuelas y a ella misma de Venezuela, las luces del departamento se encuentran a media luz sólo porque a ella le parece mas romántico así, afuera la nieve cae y la joven de cabello rizado la mira enamorada de la misma forma en la que se sintió la primera vez que vio Nueva York desde un avión. En el interior el apartamento esta cálido, la chimenea encendida y la mesa servida, el pavo, las ensaladas, las hallacas porque por muy cómodos que se sientan en ese país siguen siendo venezolanos, el pan de jamón, el ponche crema y el vino. Las abuelas ríen encantadas conversando con el padre de Alejandro y completando la estampa esta su padre, el de verdad, con una copa de vino entre los labios observando a su hija mirar con aire soñador la nieve caer por el ventanal, el primer año fue raro, todos lo admiten pero ahora la conversación fluye con naturalidad, Alejandro mira con un poquito menos de desconfianza a Joaquín y Miranda puede verlo a los ojos sin sentir dolor alguno.  
Ves a Miranda volver a reír, volver a confiar y volver a tener esperanzas de envejecer con alguien a su lado. La ves quejarse a montones pero sentirse en el fondo feliz durante una acampada en el monte Rushmore. La ves decorar el departamento con la ilusión de una niña convirtiéndolo en una casa para ambos, ves las salidas a cenar, las visitas a los museos, las salidas de los cuatro que dan la imagen perfecta de una familia, ves a los cuatro patinar en el centro Rockefeller. Ves noches solitarias en las que sólo son ellos dos. Miranda y Alejandro. Haciendo el amor, con menos intensidad que cuando jóvenes pero con la misma pasión y el mismo sentimiento. A Alejandro lo ves teniendo la familia que a su manera siempre quiso, poco convencional pero completamente suya, lo ves sonreír enseñándole el mundo a Verónica, jugando videojuegos con Eduardo y haciendo sonreír a Miranda. Miras a los cuatro reír con perros calientes de uno de los carritos de Nueva York, porque Verónica siempre insiste que no se puede estar en Nueva York y no comerlos, pero siempre con una botella de champaña a su lado, una pequeña tradición que ninguno comprende pero que a Miranda y a Alejandro les gusta mantener. 

Ves esa cena continuar desarrollándose frente a tus ojos, sintiéndote completamente dichosa aunque crees que ese es un sentimiento demasiado humano para que puedas sentirlo, aún así no le das importancia y continúas viéndolos cenar. La plática infantil de Eduardo, la risa tranquila de Verónica, las miradas cómplices entre Miranda y Alejandro y un nuevo destello aparece en tu mente. Han pasado meses de esa cena, Verónica cumplió 19, Eduardo hizo la primera comunión, el otoño se perfila entre los rascacielos de Nueva York, Noviembre aparece con su viento frío y en Venezuela una boda está a punto de empezar. La hierba crujiente reluce en un tono verde exquisitamente vivo, un toldo cubre las mesas de manteles blancos y sillas transparentes, los arreglos de lirios rojos contrastando con el blanco pulcro de los manteles, el buffet humea en un rincón, los mesoneros terminan de prepararse para el evento, el bar reluce de bebidas apunto de servirse y los invitados comienzan a llegar junto a los recién casados. Miranda ahora con el cabello oscuro luce preciosa en su vestido rojo, insistiendo en que por nada del mundo quería otra boda vestida de blanco, el anillo de oro reluce en su dedo junto con el diamante que sellaba el compromiso. Alejandro se ve imponente en su traje negro, nadie puede negar en su sonrisa y sus ojos brillantes lo feliz que se encuentra. Eduardo luce adorable embutido en un pequeño traje que lo hace ver como un hombre grande en un cuerpo pequeño. Verónica se ve radiante, luce un vestido violeta que realza su figura joven, el primer regalo oficial que le hiciera su ahora padrastro aparte de la tesis de grado que había hecho al graduarse de medicina y que le había entregado en esa cena hace ya algún tiempo, a Alejandro le recuerda mucho a su madre en la época en la que se conocieron aunque la gente insista en que ambos hermanos se parecen a su padre a él le gusta encontrar esos pequeños detalles que puedan pasar desapercibidos pero que muestran el parecido entre Miranda y su hija. 

La fiesta lleva algún tiempo cuando el sonido de una copa tintineando atrae la atención de todos los invitados Verónica y Eduardo están en el medio de la pista de baile y los ojos de todos recaen en ellos, detuvieron a los novios antes de que iniciaran su primer baile, ambos tienen sonrisas cómplices con copas en sus manos, la de Verónica llena de champaña y la de Eduardo burbujeante de refresco, la joven carraspea antes de comenzar a hablar. 

-Buenas noches – dice con voz suave, ligeramente temblorosa por la emoción mientras su mirada se dirige a su madre, su mejor amiga, su aliada en las buenas y en las malas, la mujer que le dio la vida y a la que ama con locura – yo quería decir algunas palabras, sé que muchos se sentían escépticos ante esta boda, ante los sentimientos que mi hermano y yo pudiéramos tener ante este hombre que no es nuestro padre, después de todo ellos estuvieron juntos durante mucho tiempo y hasta hace relativamente poco, pero he visto lo que Alejandro ha hecho por mi madre, la forma en la que la ha apoyado cuando llora, que la consiente y malcría solo para verla sonreír, que la ha ayudado a salir adelante y le ha dado esperanzas. Cuando veo a la mujer llena de sueños que hoy comenzó el primer día del resto de su vida me siento muy tranquila, me siento enormemente orgullosa de ella y del hombre que escogió para compartir su vida y no puedo más que pedirle a la vida que mi padre en algún momento encuentre a alguien que lo haga igual de feliz para poder decir que las dos personas más importantes de mi vida están en las mejores manos que podrían estar - dice con la voz quebrada, a su lado, su hermano sonríe mientras la toma de la mano, porque ambos saben que si sus padres están felices aunque sea separados ellos están bien, a su alrededor los invitados suspiran y se enjuagan lágrimas rebeldes – muchas veces dicen que los divorcios rompen a las familias, pero nosotros hemos comprobado que se equivocan, nuestra familia no se rompió, se hizo más grande y Alejandro, nos sentimos muy orgullosos de que seas parte de ella.

-bienvenido a la familia – termina Eduardo mientras ambos levantan la copa hacia su madre y a su nuevo padrastro, ella se acerca entre lágrimas a abrazar a sus hijos y Alejandro se limpia con disimulo las lágrimas antes de acercarse y abrazarlos también, porque esos niños adoraban a su padre pero el doctor de sonrisa amable y claros ojos brillantes se hizo un huequito muy hondo en su corazón y la prueba de ello es el hilo azul brillante, destinado a familiares, que los une a Alejandro. Igual de fuerte que el que los une a Miranda y Joaquín. Miranda siente su corazón apretarse ante las palabras de su hija y la mirada enternecida del hombre a su lado, porque nadie ama igual dos veces y él no se parece en nada a los dos hombres que ella dejó atrás y a los que sin duda amó con intensidad, pero por Alejandro, por Alejandro siente de una forma que nunca había conocido y no puede menos que pensar que él apareció en el momento más adecuado en el instante preciso. Como si se tratara de una jugarreta bien planeada del destino. 

Pero en medio de ese abrazo apretado la ilusión se rompe y tú gritas indignada mientras el camino que se había abierto ante tus ojos que contemplabas con tanta ternura desaparece mientras tú te llenas de angustia, el hilo dorado se rompe con el roce de una bala y tú, aunque sabes inútil, intentas sujetarlo, mantenerlo unido a pesar de que el brillo de la vida desparece inevitablemente junto con el futuro que habías contemplado, las risas de la boda desaparecen con cada latido mortecino de la luz del hilo y las hojas de otoño se pierden entre el pitido estridente de un teléfono que lleva noticias devastadoras a quien menos se las merece.  
Sujetas el hilo con desesperación intentando mantenerlo unido, evitar que su luz desaparezca porque lo que debían cortar tus tijeras dentro de muchos años lo ha cortado una bala humana en un capricho odioso del mismo destino que instantes antes alababas, un capricho que lo puso en el momento equivocado con las personas incorrectas. En las afueras de una ciudad mexicana la tierra del mismo color de las hojas de otoño se tiñe del rojo sangre de los lirios que habían adornado las mesas de la recepción de la boda. Si pudieras llorar Moira, estás segura de que lo harías mientras observas con impotencia la cena que jamás llegó a suceder y el hermoso futuro tan brillante como las marquesinas de Nueva York desaparecer entre la bruma mientras la vida del doctor se escapa después de ser víctima de una venganza injusta. 

El hilo se apaga y no puedes menos que lamentar a la suerte y al destino del que todos los seres vivos, incluso tu, diosa de la vida y de la muerte, son esclavos. Cierras esos ojos malditos y benditos con la capacidad de verlo todo mientras piensas en lo que serán ahora las cosas para los que Alejandro deja atrás, piensas en el hilo rojo que lo ataba a Miranda, en los hilos azules que estaban destinados a formarse entre Verónica, Eduardo y él. Sientes el fantasma de una lágrima surcar tu rostro que en realidad no está ahí, porque eres un espíritu cuyo trabajo no para y el pequeño minuto que te dedicas para lamentar la suerte de los mortales debe acabar para volver al trabajo. 

Para Eduardo, el doctor será un fantasma del que escuchara hablar de vez en cuando pero que con el tiempo desaparecerá de sus recuerdos, no será más que alguien importante para su madre, que se fue y que él jamás conoció, sin saber o poder entender en su mente infantil la pequeña gran historia que vivió su madre con aquel extraño. Para Verónica será un cuento de hadas, una historia preciosa que por azares del destino nunca llegó a concretarse, pensará en él de vez en cuando, añorando los sueños, la vida que podía sentir que tocaba con la punta de los dedos y el doctor será un dulce recuerdo con el que sonreír con nostalgia por las noches, sintiendo en el fondo del alma que pudo ser perfecto, será una conexión que le arrancaron del pecho incluso antes de que se formara y un vacio solitario, como si le hubieran quitado un pedacito del corazón que no puede ser ocupado por nadie. Para Miranda, será una espina en el alma, un millón de preguntas sin respuestas, de quizás que pudieron haber hecho que las cosas fueran diferentes pero que no lo fueron, una ilusión que nadie podrá igualar porque en el fondo del alma sabe que será su último amor verdadero, su sueño inalcanzable y su esperanza perdida. Para la Moira, será un reflejo de la injusticia, de que los humanos descarriados que desean tomar en sus manos el trabajo que le pertenece sólo a ella destruyendo más vidas de las que se pueden imaginar a su paso y la triste certeza de que sin importar quien, grande o pequeño, dios o mortal, todos, somos esclavos del destino.

**Author's Note:**

> hola de nuevo!! espero que les haya gustado, se que es diferente a todo lo que suelo escribir pero realmente adoré hacerlo, la musa simplemente vino a mi y no pude ignorarla, espero que dejen sus comentarios, likes, opiniones, sugerencias, preguntas, criticas o lo que quieran que siempre es bienvenido mientras sea con respeto para los autores. Ahora aclaro algunos puntos importantes de la historia: 
> 
> Hilos del destino: es una leyenda japonesa que dice que las personas destinadas a encontrarse se encuentran unidas por un hilo rojo que puede pasar por cualquier cantidad de problemas pero jamás romperse. Para esta historia adapte un poco la leyenda a mi conveniencia dándole colores a los hilos dependiendo del lazo que forman con las personas que unen. 
> 
> Las Moiras: se trata de las tres diosas griegas del destino, ademas de ser consideradas en la mitología griega como diosas del nacimiento y de la muerte. Tenían la capacidad de ver el hilo de la vida de los humanos desde el primer momento que este se formaba, de ver su presente, pasado y futuro para comunicárselo a los mortales y marcar el curso que tendrían sus vidas y finalmente en el momento adecuado cortar el hilo con tijeras cuando la vida de los mortales llegaba a su fin. Las Moiras podían ver el destino de todos los seres del planeta, dioses y mortales, pero a pesar de su inmenso poder no tenían la capacidad de intervenir en él o de cambiarlo-  
> Durante la historia reduje a las moiras de 3 a 1 que es la que aparece a lo largo de todo el relato como espectadora y al destino lo manejé según mi propio punto de vista, como caminos que se van formando dependiendo de nuestras decisiones, cada una desembocando en un futuro o destino diferente que desaparecen una vez que hemos escogido alguno, en lugar del inamovible destino griego que simplemente era lo que era y no había forma de cambiarlo. 
> 
> Fatum Servus: es la traducción en latín del que iba a ser el titulo original de este fic "esclavo del destino" lo saqué de un diccionario de internet así que me disculpo si presenta algún error. 
> 
> Hallacas_ es un plato navideño típico de mi país, para los que no lo conozcan se trata de una masa aliñada de harina de maíz rellena de un guiso de carne, pollo y vegetales


End file.
